The Romance Zone
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry is romanced by the man of his dreams. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


**The Romance Zone by Keikokin**

**A one shot H/D by request for bluehearts**

**Rating: PG**

**May 26, 2005, 40 kb, 2270 words**

**Beta'd by Onyx Ice**

**Summary: Harry is romanced by the man of his dreams. **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were headed out to the Zone. The wizarding restaurant had become a bit of a post-Hogwarts hang out ever since the war had ended. That had incidentally ended rather anti-climatically, since all of Voldemort's supporters had abandoned him when he went quite mad indeed. Thus, it had been very easy for Harry to kill the mad man, he simply pointed his wand at Voldemort, who thought it was a game did the same and gave himself the killing curse much to everyone's relief, especially Harry.

Since that time, Harry had gotten his wish and had become simply "Harry". There was no after war title and the wizarding public had even dropped the "Boy Who Lived" since it seemed not to matter in the long run. Harry was delighted. He'd had a bit of cosmetic surgery done at a muggle hospital and blended in with everyone else, thank you very much.

So it was with great delight that Harry was able to go to places like "the Zone" and just hang out. There was no press, no requests to shake his hand or asking for autographs. The only thing that bothered Harry at all, is that he realized he was rather lonely. Yes, he still met with Ron and Hermione once a week, but like many of his former classmates they had paired off.

Harry had discovered after graduation and the demise of Voldemort that lifted a fog of destiny from him, his true sexual nature. He was gay and quite pleased about it. There had been several very nice wizards he dated, and even a few muggles but none of them lasted. Harry wanted someone charming and good looking to sweep him off his feet. He knew he was being silly but he couldn't help but feel the world owed him a bit of "happily ever after" for all he'd endured.

Hermione and Ron were occasionally trying to set him up with some bloke or another but it never gelled. So Harry simply stayed alone and tried very hard not to notice the empty feeling inside his heart. He kept himself very busy working at the Ministry where he was just now leaving to go out.

After changing clothes into something a bit less stuffy, he waited out in the hall for Ron and Hermione to show up before they'd apparate out together. A smile came over his face as he saw Draco Malfoy headed his way, looking as though he was headed out too. The man who was once his rival was now a fellow Ministry employee. He'd never become a Death Eater and did very well in his department from what Harry's sources told him.

But what always made him smile when he saw him was how good-looking he was. He often found himself wishing that Draco were gay. Of course it was a silly wish, since he'd never done more than smile or nod politely in his direction. And like his late father before him he was often gracing a cover of a magazine as Bachelor of the Month, or some such rot. Harry knew this because he had every single one. Not that anyone knew this but he did admit, rather grudgingly, to himself that yes, he fancied the blond. But who wouldn't?

Draco had become quite handsome. He was tan, tall, muscular but not overly so, a good dresser and very, very suave. Draco was graceful and polite. Gone was the nasty veneer of school, replaced by a mature man who made many a young witch swoon or giggle as he went by.

Suddenly Draco spotted him. A small smile tugged at the side of his mouth, it grew into a small smile that simply made Harry's heart stop. Then he nodded and got into the line near Harry for the apparation point. Gulping Harry wondered if he should say something but Draco beat him to it.

"How are you Harry?" Draco asked softly.

Feeling a very foolish grin breaking out on his face, Harry quickly looked down. "Um, good, thank you. How are you Draco?"

He looked back up and his heart seemed to have jumped into his throat. "Better seeing you, are you headed out?"

Harry grinned happily at the compliment. "Yes, to the Zone with Ron and Hermione. You?"

"I think that sounds like a very good idea. Would you mind terribly if I ran into you there?"

Harry shook his head then realizing he looked like an idiot said," Not at all."

"See you there then, Harry." Draco stepped up to the disapparation point and vanished just as Ron and Hermione entered through entry apparition point.

Harry sighed feeling very silly about how happy that little conversation had made him. "Oh you look in a good mood," Hermione said giving him a little smile.

Ron nodded. "She's right mate, good day at the salt mines?"

"I just had a nice conversation with Draco actually," Harry looked at his friends almost daring them to say something. Ron shrugged and Hermione beamed. Harry asked, "Ready to go?" Luckily everyone else had left so they stepped right up to the disapparation point then apparated to the Zone.

Harry gave a quick glance around and was very disappointed to see Draco wasn't there. They sat down in the middle of the restaurant, pushing two tables together leaving one seat free. The place was filling up fast and they were glad to catch a waitress to take their orders for drinks at least. Harry was excited to see Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson apparate in to be seated. If they were here then chances had just gotten better that Draco would be coming.

Hermione and Pansy had become good friends, which meant that Blaise and Ron were forced together. Luckily Blaise and Ron were both Chudley Cannon fans so they could talk themselves blue over it. Seeing Hermione and Ron, they waved nodded to the hostess who walked them over. Since there was only one seat left another two-person table was shoved into theirs so it could now seat six. As the foursome began to chat Harry played with his soda straw staring at the empty seat across from him. The waitress brought more menus and the former Slytherin couple ordered their drinks.

Harry was just thinking about an excuse to leave when he felt hands settle on his shoulder. "Thanks for staying," Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry closed his eyes feeling suddenly much better. With his normal gracefulness Draco sat in the seat across from him. Harry smiled and Draco winked at him. "Have you been here long?"

"We came straight after you left work," Blaise put in from the other side of Ron.

"Ah yes, sorry I didn't see you there. Hello Blaise, Pansy, Granger, Weasley."

"You can call us Hermione and Ron if you'd like," Hermione offered and Harry could have kissed her for doing it. Ron jumped slightly and Harry suspected Hermione kicked him or something under the table.

"Right, yeah," Ron added smiling at Harry with a look of brotherly understanding. Harry knew that Ron wasn't crazy about Draco but nothing had happened between them for years and his temper had cooled in that time.

Draco nodded his head then replied politely," Well if that's the case you must call me Draco."

Harry noticed what he thought was a look of approval between Pansy and Hermione but perhaps he just mistook it. Draco finally was able to order drinks when dance music started up. The two couples got up to dance leaving Draco and Harry alone.

"It's nice to see you outside of work Harry," Draco began. "Mind you, it's a rare treat for me to see you there." Harry laughed nervously looking down at his hands feeling like a total git for not knowing what to say and sounding like a first year girl. He sighed audibly. "Would you care to dance with me?"

Harry looked up in shock. "Um, I'm not very good at dancing. I'll probably trot all over your feet."

Draco chuckled and it sounded like music to Harry. He smiled up at Draco in embarrassment. "Well we can just cast a dancing spell on them can't we?" Draco muttered a few softly spoken words and Harry stood up feeling dumb he hadn't thought of that himself. "Do you mind if I lead?"

Harry shook his head and looked down in amazement at his feet as they began to move. He looked up to see Draco's eyes shinning in the dance lights. "Have your eyes always been that shade of silvery diamond color?"

"Why Harry was that a compliment?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Um, well I …" Draco chuckled again.

"I never realized how shy you could be Harry. But yes, they always have been. Yet no one has ever compared them to diamonds before, thank you." Harry smiled nodding once more as they danced their way around the floor. Then the song ended and everyone stopped to clap. The tempo changed to something much slower and Harry turned back toward the table. "One more Harry?"

"Um, okay," Harry took Draco's hand again feeling more nervous then he could ever remember being.

"Harry it's a slow dance, you can come closer I won't hurt you."

"Oh right, yeah, I, um, knew that," Harry took a deep breath then stepped into Draco's space.

Draco's arm curled around his waist. "Oh yes, this is much better."

Harry bit his lip, trying to prevent a whimper or some equally embarrassing sound to come out. It was bad enough that he turned into the shyest thing on the planet every time Draco was around. He wasn't this way around anyone else. Trying to keep his mind on what was going on he tried to calm down and enjoy it.

Draco rubbed his cheek along his own. Harry let out a breath of air. "I've dreamt of holding you like this Harry. I hope that's not too forward of me to say. But it's the truth. Have I shocked you?"

"Um, a bit."

"Have you ever dreamt of me?" Draco asked his breath ghosting over Harry's ear.

"Yes," Harry admitted in a breathy gasp of air.

The music stopped once more and Harry reluctantly pulled away as the band went on break. They walked quietly back to the table, each silently wishing there had been another song. Sitting back down at the table they placed their dinner orders then surreptitiously watched each other as they were drawn into the conversation of the others.

Harry was half way through dinner when he felt something touch his leg. Then he realized it was a foot! Looking across the table Draco winked at him with a small smile. Harry grinned toed off his shoes and the two began to play footsie under the table, no one else the wiser. After dinner, Blaise and Pansy left to go catch a movie. Hermione and Ron thought it sounded like fun so they left soon afterwards leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"It's about time," Draco huffed as they all left watching them go.

"Don't you think its great how they all get along now?" Harry asked feeling confused by Draco's statement.

"Why yes of course. It's just that I wanted to be alone with you so we could talk." Draco grinned.

"Oh!" Harry replied biting back a smile.

"Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't prevent yourself from smiling on my account. I think your smiles are beautiful."

"You do?"

"Yes I do. Harry, may I ask you something personal?"

"Um, I suppose but if it's too personal I may not answer it."

"That's fair. Harry, are you gay?" Harry nodded looking down then he grabbed his coat.

Draco stood up quickly. "I am too. Please sit back down."

Harry sat back down but didn't meet Draco's gaze. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because I was wondering if you'd date me. I mean this seriously. It's something I've been thinking about a very long time. I told you the truth when I said I've dreamt of you. In fact, I think I could fall in love with you. So if you aren't interested in me please say so right now, so I can go…go hang myself or something, for the way I've thrown myself at you tonight. It's just I…" Harry grabbed Draco's one hand that was lying on the table. Draco looked down in surprise at their two hands together. He looked back up hopefully to see the largest smile on Harry's face, like he'd not seen in a long, long time.

"That's it." Draco said softly touching Harry's face with his other hand.

"What?" Harry asked turning into to the warmth of Draco's hand.

"Your smile, I live for that smile. I saw it once at work when they threw you that birthday party. I've longed to see it ever since then. You never seemed to smile at school, and I know I'm partly to blame for that. Please say you'll go out with me and I'll spend all the time I can trying to keep you smiling and happy."

Harry turned and kissed Draco's palm and his wrist then the top of his hand while squeezing the other. He no longer felt scared, timid or nervous as he answered with a happy confidence," Yes."


End file.
